Wo Ai Ni
by Sixthstellestial
Summary: Zuko has had a difficult life ever since his childhood. After settling in Ba Sing Se and meeting Jin, his feelings began to twist and turn in all directions. But Jin doesn't deserved to be dragged along into his burdensome life.
1. Iroh Saves the Moment

**Wo Ai Ni**

**By Sixthstellestial**

**Disclaimer: **Avatar: The last Airbender is property of Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Note to the Reader:** This is a Prince Zuko and Jin fanfiction. I know some people dislike Jin but I personally like her. This fic is inspired by a few Chinese and Vietnamese movies. I hope you'll enjoy it. I'm also looking for a beta so if you are interested, please email me.

Anyways, I'll let you get on with the fic now. Happy reading and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Iroh Saves the Moment

Jin sat on the bridge's railing, enjoying the nice breeze that blew across her face. Another day at school had helped to free her mind from thoughts of her "almost-perfect" date the night before. She kicked her legs lightly and hummed a song with few notes. Her hands stroked the worn out fabric of her book bag that she rested on her lap.

After a few more minuets, she hopped off of the bridge's railing and started towards the busy market streets. She was heading home while thoughts ran through her mind again.

_Tch... I shouldn't be thinking about it._ Dissatisfaction was still hanging onto her. _But why did he just run away me like that? He said... it's complicated. Oh... I bet he has some family issue or something..._

Jin shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. From the moment he ran away from her, she sense that there was something troubling him. Then she pulled a finger to her lips and blushed. _But he did kiss me back and—_

"Uf!" Jin uttered out when she felt her body bounce back from something. She had probably accidentally walked into someone. Stepping back in embarrassment, she bowed and apologized over and over.

"It's alright," the person said. The voice was familiar.

Jin looked up and saw the old man from the tea shop. He seemed to have recognized her too, considering he was smiling at her. He was the one that accepted the date for Lee. Jin had wished that Lee be the one who answered, but she was just glad that the answer had been a 'yes' after all.

"Oh! Aren't you that young lady who asked my nephew on a date last night?" Iroh asked her. He was itching inside to know how it went. The only reply he received from Zuko the other night was, 'it was nice'. Maybe if he asked this young lady, he'd get some better information.

Jin smiled back at him and replied, "Yeah. Um... what are you doing out here in the market? Shouldn't you be back at the tea shop, mister?"

"Actually, I was just picking up some ingredients for the shop." He held up a filthy, dirt-covered basket filled with a combination of dry and fresh leaves. The smell was quite pleasant, despite unclean look. Jin giggled. This old man was charming.

"So how was your little date?" Iroh asked, lowering the basket back to his side.

Jin's laugh quieted down and her smile faded at his sudden question. A tingling feeling started to fill her stomach but she had to say something.

"It was... nice, I guess." There wasn't much emotion in her words. They came out flat and plain. Everything was nice until the ending.

Iroh's grin dropped. "Come on. Please tell me something better than nice. How about we walk back to the tea shop for a cup of tea, hm? Maybe then you can tell me a little bit more?"

"Oh..." Jin said thoughtfully. She bit her bottom lip. _What if I see Lee? What am I going to say? Is he even going to talk to me?_ Endless questions came to her all at once, making the feeling inside grow even more. "I might have to be home in a few. I have a lot of homework tonight."

"Homework? You're going to school?" Iroh asked with slightly widened eyes.

She nodded, and adjusted the strap to her book bag on her shoulder.

"That's good. A young lady should have both beauty and brains. But why don't you come along just for a few minuets? I have a feeling you want to talk to my nephew."

Jin nodded again. _Maybe I should talk to him at least..._ "Sure. Thank you, mister..." she let her sentence trail, fishing for the old man's name. She didn't remember hearing it.

"You can call me Mushi." Iroh smiled at the fictitious name he had given himself.

"Uh... Okay. Mister... Mushi."

"Come. I'd better get back or my boss will get on my case just like my nephew."

Jin laughed softly and walked with Iroh through the semi-crowed streets of Ba Sing Se.

"Oh I forgot to ask you," Iroh said on the way.

"Yes?"

"My apologies but what was your name again, child?"

"Jin. My name's Jin."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko picked up a couple a used tea cups on the old wooden table. It had been a total of four days since he and his uncle came to in Ba Sing Se. The former prince wasn't happy with his life right now. He didn't want to stay here much longer. But where else could they go now that they were considered traitors of the Fire Nation?

"I'm back!"

"Finally," Zuko mumbled without turning towards the voice. He already knew it was his uncle. He went into the kitchen to dump the cups into the sink and headed back outside. "How long does it take you to—?" _Jin..?_ Zuko froze. He had thought he'd seen the last of her the other night. _What is she doing here?_

"I'm sorry," Iroh said. "But I bumped into your lady friend in the market and we had a little chat." He gestured towards Jin. She was standing next to him fidgeting with her hands and watching the floor. She glanced at him every now and then, but never more than a few seconds.

Iroh left her side and headed towards the kitchen in the back of the shop. Before he past his nephew he whispered, "Go talk to her."

"Wait, Uncle!" Zuko said in panic but Iroh was gone. He turned back to Jin. She was still standing there, probably waiting for him to make a move. There were so many reasons for him not to.

Then, perhaps the girl was tired of waiting. She walked towards him slowly.

Zuko started to tense as confused emotions tickled his insides when Jin stopped in front of him.

"Um... hey, Lee," she said, looking up at him. "Do you have minute?"

He gulped. A million thoughts clouded his mind. What did she want? What was he going to say? Is this good or bad?

"Sure he does!" Iroh's voice suddenly came into the conversation.

Both teenagers turned to him. He had snuck up from behind Zuko. He was standing there with a wide grin at both of them. Both Zuko and Jin sighed in unison. Iroh had broken the awkward tension between them.

"No," Zuko finally said. He could have sworn that Jin had gasped. "I can't. I have to work."

"Oh..." Jin said with the same disappointment during their date. She even lowered her head in the very same manner. "I guess I'll be going then."

"Nonsense!" Iroh exclaimed. "You've been working hard, Lee. Why don't you take a few minutes with Jin?"

Zuko saw a hint of joy spark up on Jin's face. He couldn't refuse or run away now even if he wanted to. Something about her smile just held him.

He simply nodded in reply as the two of them went to a table in the corner for two.

* * *

**Ending Notes from Sixthstellestial**: I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. I know it might be a little boring, but all I can promise is that it will be better in the later chapters. Please leave some reviews for me and I'll keep writing for your reading pleasures. 


	2. Book Bag

**Note to the Reader:** Here's the update for you guys. Chapter two is up. I hope you'll enjoy this one. I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Anyways, read away and I'll keep writing for you. Jin and Zuko is love. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Book Bag**

Jin and Zuko sat down on opposite sides of the small table in the corner of the shop. Jin set her book bag on the floor next to her. They were silent, looking at each other, then quickly glancing somewhere else. The only sounds came from a few from customers chattering and sipping their tea. That moment flew by fairly quickly for Jin spoke up.

"Lee, umm... did you have a good time last night?"

Zuko let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I guess," he said with a shrug. Then he added, "Yeah."

Jin half smiled. "That's good to hear." She began to look at the ground and another silent moment pasted them. She started to fidget with her hands.

Zuko knew he had to tell her something. There was no way he could see her even if he wanted to. He just couldn't. _If she gets involved with me, she could get hurt too._ He thought.

"Jin," Zuko began. "I know what you want to ask. Listen, I—"

"It's okay," Jin said, looking back up at him. "I know there's probably something troubling you and if you want to talk about anything, I can try to help you out. I just want to see you. I... really enjoyed your company and I just hope we can still see each other, if that's alright with you." Her brown eyes were twinkling with innocence. There was a pinkish blush her cheeks.

"Err..." Zuko started. His eyes blinked constantly. "I don't think we should..."

Jin's expression changed abruptly. Her smiled faded in an instant. "Why not..? Can't you tell me why?"

Zuko slowly shook his head. "I... can't. I told you, it's too complicated."

Jin lowered her head. The stinging feeling of approaching tears came to her eyes. She bit her lower lip to keep the tears hidden. She didn't want to cry right here in front of Zuko, or Lee as she knew him.

"Fine," she whispered quietly.

Zuko felt a tiny hint of relief but he felt something else as well. The feeling was striking his heart. It was familiar too, almost like seeing Jin's unhappy at the fountain all over again. Suddenly, he wanted to take back what he had just told her. He didn't find any pleasure from seeing her like that.

Jin got up and murmured, "I'd better go then. Bye." She left in a hurry.

Zuko simply watched her as she left. He sighed heavily. _Sorry, Jin._

He was about to make his way back into the kitchen when he noticed a bag on the floor next to Jin's seat. _Tch... When _am_ I going to see the last of this girl?_ He picked up the bag and rushed out of the shop. He had better hurry if he wanted find Jin, and get back to work. On his way, another voice in his head whispered, _I don't want this to be the last time... _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jin tried her best to hold back her tears. He was only someone she had just met, but it still hurt her deep inside. She knew it was musty to believe in "true love at first sight", but the lot (a wooden ticket with a fortune curve on it) she had drawn in the temple told her that it was her fate in love to meet someone out of the blue or something of that sort. She wanted to believe it more than anything. She didn't want to grow old and be without a husband. Jin didn't have much luck with the boys at her school. That was where Lee came in.

Jin sighed and continued down the alleyway. It was quiet and small, unlike the market streets. This was the fastest way home. Her pace slowed when she heard subdued footsteps behind her. She used her peripheral vision to see who it was. It was a man, muscular, tall, and with a hard face. Jin held her gasp and looked forward again. This time she stopped abruptly.

_Oh no! _

There was another man, shorter than the one behind her but just he looked just as threatening. He was walking towards her with a smirk that Jin didn't like. She wanted to turn the other way, but she was caught between the two.

"What's a cute little girl like you doing in our alleyway?" the shorter one asked, snickering.

Jin panicked. She wanted to run away, but there was not way out of this. She was trapped. She didn't know how to bend earth. Were she an earth bender, she would have gotten out of this situation by now. But she wasn't. _Why can't I be an earth bender!?_ Jin thought, heart pounding unnaturally fast. She was helpless and weak.

"Since you're here," the other man said. "Maybe you'd like to come back to our place and... relax?"

Jin wanted to shout "no" but couldn't. She had momentarily lost her words. The only sounds that came from her were tiny whimpers of fear.

The man from behind came up snatched her painfully by the shoulders. He whispered in her ear. "Just come with us and— agrh!!"

"Wha—" Jin turned around but had to step out of the way to avoid the falling body. She just looked at the body, tears welling up in her eyes. Jin looked up to face her rescuer.

"Lee!" she exclaimed. He was standing there, an arm outstretched from the strike. He glanced at her for a short instant and returned his attention to the man in front of him.

"Get lost," he said to him.

The scumbag in front of him stared at him with large, fear filled eyes. He slowly bent down to reach for his friend, but he must have reconsidered. He scrambled out of the alleyway.

After he departed, Jin hurried over to Zuko and hugged him tightly around the waist. "Lee!" She started to cry into his chest. She couldn't hold in the fear anymore. She was just too scared. She felt his arms grip her shoulders. His grip on her was firm, but gentle.

"We have to get out of here," Zuko said. He pulled her away from his body, grabbed her by the arm, and together they ran out of the alleyway. They stopped a few feet away from the entrance to the alleyway, both of them catching their breaths.

Jin looked at Zuko with embarrassment. She offered a sheepish smile and said, "Thank you."

Zuko just nodded and held out her book bag. "You forgot this."

Jin took it. "Thank you. Oh... Lee... if you hadn't come in time..."

"Why'd you take that route? Don't you have common sense that those places are dangerous?"

Jin didn't want to answer him. "How did you know where I was...?"

"I just followed you after you left the shop."

"Why'd you have to give it back to me right away? You could have waited until later like other people would." Jin mentally smiled.

"I don't know," Zuko shrugged.

"Oh..." she said. Her smile vanished.

Another moment of silence past by the two of them. It seemed that this was a routine when they were together. Jin neither enjoyed it nor disliked it. She liked being around Zuko, but she'd enjoy it even more if they were actually talking or doing something together. Silence was uncomfortable.

"Excuse me," someone with a large haystack over their shoulder tired to squeeze past Jin. They managed to get through, but Jin tumbled forward from the haystack hitting her back. Her lost of balanced made her fall towards Zuko. Surprisingly, he reached out and caught her in time. He pulled her up on her feet.

"Sorry," the person called back. But all Jin could do was gaze up at Zuko with wide eyes. They were so close. Only a half an inch more and their lips would touch. His breath was warm on her face, sending a shiver down her spine. _Why isn't he moving away?_ She wondered. _He has no interest in me... I'm probably just a friend to him—_

Her thoughts stopped completely when she felt his lips covered hers. Jin was stunned at first but she closed her eyes and enjoyed kiss. It wasn't like the last time. It was warmer and—

He pulled away and freed her from his arms.

"What was that for...?" Jin started to ask.

Zuko shook his head. He looked fully shock more than anything. "I have to go." He stepped a few inches from her before he began to run.

Jin was confused. She was happy yet disappointed again. She turned the opposite way and started to walk home. A giddy grin appeared on her face. It was _he_ was had kissed her this time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko stormed into the shop. Iroh went up to him with worry on his face.

"What's wrong?" his uncle asked calmly. He could tell his nephew was angry. He just didn't know the reason.

"Later," Zuko answered furiously and disappeared into the kitchen. Iroh kept silent for the rest of the day. He could wait for now. The prince needed time to calm down from whatever had happened. But Iroh knew; he knew it was about the young lady Jin.

* * *

**Ending Notes from Sixthstellestial**: That's another chapter done. Now time for me to continue writing. I hope you'll like the later chapters even more. Please read and review. I'm really glad some of you are liking the story so far. 


	3. A Note to Zuko

**

* * *

****Note to the Reader:** Here is chapter 3. Finally. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I've had a lot of exams and stuff for school so I didn't have time to update. But I hope you'll like this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Note to Zuko **

"Now will you tell me what happened?" Iroh asked his nephew. The old man sat on his knees at the tea table in their small apartment while Zuko lied on the wooden long chair in the corner of the room. The apartment they lived in was small, but it was better compared to wandering out in the wilderness and camping out all the time.

Zuko grunted and shifted his body so he was facing the wall.

"Nephew?" Iroh asked, looking up at him.

Zuko just lied there without uttering a sound. He didn't want to talk about this, but he had told his uncle he would tell him later. Now was later and now was time to for him to speak. "After you made you talk to that girl, this morning," the young man whispered.

"Yes?"

"She forgot her book bag when she left the tea shop. I went to return it to her." Zuko stopped there.

"And that's what's bothering you?" Iroh's tone cast a sense that he didn't believe that that was all of it.

"No," Zuko said. He turned over to face his uncle again.

"Then what is it?"

Zuko looked at the ground with an emotionless face. Should he mention the alleyway? Or maybe he should just get to the point... He didn't want to talk about this. "I returned it to her and we just stood there for a while. Then someone bumped into her. She almost fell and I caught her. Then I... kissed her." With his last words, Zuko swung his face away from his uncle.

Iroh raised and eyebrow. "And that's bad?"

"Don't you get it Uncle?!" Zuko jumped from his seat into a sitting position. He sat there glaring at the old man.

"Well... I—"

"If I get her involved with me, she's just going to be dragged into the same mess I'm in! She doesn't deserve it." Zuko lowered his voice and hung his head.

"It sounds like you really care for the girl," Iroh said, stroking his bread.

"What?" Zuko shot him an angry look. Then he face softened. "No. I... I just—"

"You wouldn't stutter like that if you didn't." Iroh took another sip from his tea cup.

"You— that's not true." Zuko stood up and storm towards the door. He paused in front of the passage between the living room and his room when he heard his uncle voice again.

"Are you sure?"

Zuko growled and slammed the door behind him.

Iroh sighed, gently placed his tea cup down, and went over to his door. He gave a sympathetic look that his nephew could not see. "I know you're confused."

No reply.

"Prince Zuko, just make the choice that will bring you happiness."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko and Iroh woke up to another typical day in the tea shop. Zuko did his daily tasks; serving out tea, cleaning up after the customers, washing the dishes. But on this particular day, a few men wandered over to his uncle for a conversation. It wasn't a strange one at first. They complimented on his tea like every other customer that came, but then the man's voice changed into a business-like tone. Zuko glanced over at his uncle. He saw Pong, the shop manager try to offer Iroh position after position in the shop. Each one was higher than the last.

He passed by them and Iroh said, "Did you hear, nephew? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city!"

"That's right young man. You're life is about to change for the better." The man who had made the offer said.

Zuko said nothing and continued towards the front door. He dropped the tray from his hand onto the nearest table and muttered, "I'll try to contain my joy."

With that, he went outside. His mind was a white slate until a piece of paper floated down into his hands. Zuko ran his eyes through the ad. It was... _The Avatar's Bison!? _Zuko quickly climbed up easily to the top of the roof. He surveyed his viewings. Millions of flyers were snowing down over Ba Sing Se. The sound of paper was flapping like a thousand bird wings. A jolt started at the bottom of his stomach. This was his chance. The Avatar was right under his nose. He'd catch the avatar, return to Fire Nation, he'll be even better than Azula, and ... and Jin? _Wait... why is Jin in my mind? Jin..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That afternoon, he returned back to his small, run down apartment. He slid the door open and his uncle was there packing up clothes and his belongings into a traveling case.

"So, I was thinking about names for our new tea shop. How about, the Jasmine Dragon? It's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it."

Zuko ignored the names and handed out the flyer he found. "The Avatar's here in Ba Sing Se and he's lost his bison."

Iroh rose and eyebrow and took the flyer while Zuko walked over to the window. He glanced over if for a mare second and said, "We have a chance for a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us."

Zuko turned around sharply. "Good things that are happening for _you_. Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and job serving tea?"

"There's nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest that you think about what it is you want from your life and why."

"I want my destiny." Zuko said flatly.

"What that means is up to you."

Zuko had already started towards the door. Iroh didn't want him to leave; he wasn't done with him yet. He thought about it for a second and said, "Is finding a true friend a part of this destiny?"

"No." Zuko muttered, more to himself than anyone.

"What about Jin?" Iroh asked slyly.

Zuko grunted, which sounded more like a choke. "She's not a friend..."

"A lover, then?" Iroh fought hard against smiling.

"That's not your business, Uncle!" Zuko shouted without turning around.

Iroh sighed. "She passed by the shop today."

"Jin?" Zuko asked, turning around.

Iroh nodded. _Good... _

"Why did she come?"

"She stopped by and..."

_"Mister Mushi?" Jin asked the old man at the counter._

_"Oh Jin, hello," Iroh replied to the girl. He smiled seeing her again._

_"Hello. Um... is Lee here?"_

_"He's out somewhere I think. Oh and Jin?" Iroh dropped his voice._

_"Yeah?" Jin leaned closer to hear him._

_"My nephew and I will be leaving this tea shop to start our own in the upper ring." _

_"Oh..." Jin's face saddened but congratulated him. _Tch... great. Now I'll never be seeing Lee again. Why the upper ring? _Jin felt her stomach flipping but held in her unhappiness._ _Jin took in a breath. _Calm down will you? You always get so depressed about everything little thing... Lee will think that you're a burden if you're always like this. This is why you're always such a turn down on boys anyways—

_"You wanted to see Lee right?"_

_"What? Oh Yeah, I did." Jin snapped out of her thoughts. "Do you know where he went? I can probably go get him."_

_"No, sorry."_

_"Well, here," Jin said handing him a piece of paper. "Give this to him for me."_

"Where is it?" Zuko asked in a somewhat demanding tone.

Iroh reached into his sleeve and pulled out the note Jin had given to him. Zuko walked over to him and took the note from his uncle.

_Dear Lee, _

_I want to meet in at the firelight fountain again. Tonight at half moon, alright? I hope to see you there._

_Love, _

_Jin_

"What does it say?" Iroh asked.

"She wants to meet me again..." Zuko murmured.

"Are you going to?" Iroh asked again curiously.

Zuko said nothing. He took the note and left.

**

* * *

Ending Notes from Sixthstellestial: All I ask for is a lot of good reviews.**


	4. Mister Mushi and Mister Tuan

* * *

**Note to the Reader:** Finally this chapter is out! I'm very sorry about the wait and thank you so much for all the reviews! I'll keep writing for you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Mister Mushi and Mister Tuan**

Zuko stood there and tried to ignore his uncle's scolding. He was so close. The Avatar's bison was right in font him. Just a little more time and he would be home free. He would be able to restore his honor. He would be able to go home again. But here Iroh was, yelling at him.

"...this is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole! You had him, and you had nowhere to go!"

"I would have figured something out!" Zuko yelled back in his own defense.

"No! If his friends haven't found you, you would have frozen to death!"

"Hrg... I know my own destiny, Uncle."

"Is it your own destiny, or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?"

"Stop it, Uncle! I have to do this!"

"I'm begging you Prince Zuko! It's time for you to look inward and ask yourself the big questions, 'who are you?' and 'what do _you_ want?'"

"ARG!" Zuko yelled and slammed his blades to the ground. His blood was boiling and his mind spinning with questions. Who _was_ he? What _did_ he want?

"Nephew," Iroh said, calmly now. "Listen to me, think about the big questions and make the right decision for yourself. Good things will come out of it."

"Maybe you haven't noticed, Uncle," Zuko said. "But nothing 'good' has come out of anything for me."

Iroh shock his head. "What about Jin?"

Zuko froze again. It was as if every time he heard her name, his body just... freezes.

"Don't think that I haven't noticed," Iroh said. He began to walk over to his nephew. "Maybe good things are happening to you, Prince Zuko. They're right in front of you, but you just don't notice them."

Zuko sighed and turned his back to his uncle. Silence placed by. Even the large bison didn't make a sound.

"I have to do this first," Zuko said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was late into the night. Jin sat with her head resting on her arms at a table near the firelight fountain. Half moon had already passed. _Where's Lee?_ She wondered to herself. Her heart sank as she held back tears.

She had done so much to prepare for this night. She had made sure her hair was prefect, she was wearing her prettiest dress, and she was wearing her favorite perfume. _Why isn't he coming?_

Jin rolled her eyes. Every time it came it Lee, it seemed that she was always going to be disappointed. She slowly sat up and looked at the firelight fountain. Images of Lee and herself found their way to her mind. A smile crept its way to her lips.

"Jin?" someone said her name from behind her.

Jin's heart jumped as she turned around abruptly. "Lee you— oh..." Her smile disappeared.

It wasn't him.

"What are you doing here so late, Jin?" the middle age man asked. He was dressed in a green outfit and had brown hair with a few gray strands. He stood there with a broom in his hand.

"Hi Mister Tuan," Jin said. "I was waiting for someone."

"A friend of yours?" Tuan sat down next to Jin at the table.

Jin nodded. Tuan was a family friend. He often came over to Jin's house to have tea with her father and grandfather. Her mother didn't mind him at all. He was friendly person who always smiled. Even though he didn't have children of his own, he was like an uncle to Jin.

"It's late," Tuan said. "Maybe you should go home. Your friend must have forgotten. It's alright."

"Yeah, but," Jin started. "I don't know. He's..."

"Your friend is male?" Tuan asked with a little surprise in his voice.

Jin nodded again.

"So was tonight supposed to be a date?"

Jin started to smile again. "That's what I hoped."

Tuan laughed softly. "Well if he's a boy then don't blame him. Boys are... well from what I know, forgetful."

"Thanks Mister Tuan," Jin said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Tuan chuckled. "But you know, you should probably go home. Your parents might be worried."

"Yeah, I think I will. I don't think he'll show up."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Tuan asked and got up after Jin.

"It's alright," she said and bowed to him. "I'll see you later, Mister Tuan."

He nodded. "Okay."

Jin smiled to him but once she was far enough, she dropped the smile. _Why didn't you come tonight, Lee?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko and Iroh made their way back to their apartment in the city. Iroh was proud of his nephew. He had let the Avatar's bison go free. They reached their room and went inside.

"You did the right thing," Iroh said closing the door behind him. Then he watched Zuko stagger into the living room. His steps were crooked and strange. He placed a hand on his hand and said, "I don't feel right..."

Iroh wrinkled his eyebrows in thought. He saw Zuko take another step, but then he crashed into the table and fainted. He tipped over face first onto the floor.

"Zuko!"

The elderly man hastely rushed over to this nephew. He turned the young man over onto his back with softhearted hands. He grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse.

"Steady..." Iroh whispered. He picked Zuko up on his back and took him into his room. He cautiously lied Zuko down on the cushion and went to get a bucket of water from the kitchen. Worry rushed in and out of Iroh as he moved as fast as he could to help his nephew.

Iroh came back into the room with the bucket of water and a thick blanket. He dropped the bucket in the corner of the room and flung the blanket over Zuko. Then he placed at hand over his forehead. It was burning...

Zuko grunted and his eyes flickered open. Iroh took a clean cloth and swirled it into some clean water in a bowl.

"You're burning up. You have an instance fever... This will help cool you down."

"So thirsty..."

"Here's some clean water. Stay under the blanket, and sweat this out."

Iroh carefully spooned Zuko the ladle of water from the bucket, but Zuko took the ladles and crushed the water down his throat. The cold water slipping down his chin, dripping onto his bear chest. Zuko tossed the wooden ladle aside and reached out for bucket. He poured the massive amount of clear liquid into his mouth. He drank what he could and let the rest go to waste. When every drop was gone from the bucket, he disposed of it.

Iroh watched sadly at his nephew behavior. He didn't know what to do from her. He simply got up, picked up his clothes, and went to put them away. Once Iroh picked up Zuko's tunic, a piece of paper slipped out from the pocket.

"Hm?"

Iroh bent down to pick it up. It was the letter from Jin.

_Oh no... Jin._

Iroh remembered what it had said. He pondered on weather the young girl had gone home or not. The person she was expecting will not be showing up to meet her. Zuko needed him to be here to take care of him. _Maybe..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was already dawn by the time Iroh reached the firelight fountain.

"Jin?" he said in his normal voice. It was quiet in the morning. People were starting to set up their stands and shops for the day. There was no one there at the fountain besides a middle aged man sweeping out his shop's porch.

"Jin?" Iroh said again, louder this time.

The man at the porch walked up to him and asked, "Excuse me, are you looking for a girl named Jin?

Iroh nodded. "Yes. Do you know her?"

"I do. She's a family friend of mine. Jin was here last night waiting for a friend of hers."

"She was here last night?" Iroh asked.

"Yes."

"Well she's probably gone home by now," the old man sighed.

"Are you looking for her?" Mister Tuan said to Iroh. It was more of a statement than a question.

Iroh nodded.

"Well..." the middle aged man put his broom to one said and nodded several times to himself. "Okay. I can take you to Jin."

Iroh smiled and thanked him. "Thank you! But what is your name?"

"I'm Tuan," he answered as he led Iroh through the empty morning streets. "It's this way."

"Oh... Tuan. I am Mushi."

Tuan didn't say anything else. He merely smiled and continued to lead Iroh towards Jin's house.

_Hang in there, nephew. I hope Jin can help you if I can't._

* * *

**Ending Notes from Sixthstellestial**: Nothing. Please leave reviews if you can. 


End file.
